Some Things Are Worth Waiting For
by Lady Feylene
Summary: Remus Lupin is torn between propriety and his feelings for a friend...(slash, spoilers in second chapter.)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Characters herein do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling (or as I call her, The Author With No Heart)

  
  


Warning: Slash. Male on male situations, but very, very mild.

  
  


Spoilers: ER...PoA, I guess. Takes place in the Marauders era.

  
  


Pairing: Sirius/Remus

  
  


Rating: PG-13, for some mild language.

  
  


Summary: Remus is torn between propriety and his feelings for a friend...

  
  


Author's Note: I finished OotP about a week ago. Don't worry, no spoilers anywhere here. But it did change my outlook on a few things, and it opened me up to the possibilities of the Sirius/Remus relationship. I know that for years I've been a steadfast Severus/Remus shipper but...well, my views have shifted a little bit. 

  
  


This is nothing but fluffy, mindless tripe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Some Things Are Worth Waiting For

  
  
  
  


//Love is a damn confusing thing.//

  
  
  
  


Remus Lupin sighed down at his transfiguration essay, chewing absently on the tip of his quill. His mind, for once, wasn't on his homework. It was across the common room, focused on carelessly perfect black hair and laughing brown eyes.

  
  


//This isn't fair.// His thoughts continued, the words he'd already written swimming and dancing across his unblinking vision. //I'd imagine, that at sixteen, these sorts of things wouldn't be so difficult.// But they were. Regardless of his steadfast attempts to ignore it, he was falling hopelessly in love with Sirius Black.

  
  


There were quite a few problems this caused, at least in Remus' mind. Number one, Sirius was his best friend. Number two, he was his very *male* best friend. Number three, he-Remus-was a werewolf. And despite the fact that he knew Sirius wasn't bothered by this, it still gave him pause. It was one thing to be best friends with a werewolf, it was another entirely to sleep with one.

  
  


//And besides, Sirius has made it clear that he's *very* interested in women. He has a different girlfriend every week.//

  
  


That didn't bode well for Remus at all. He gave a small sigh, still staring out at nothing in particular.

  
  


"Hey...Moony...you in there?"

  
  


Remus was jerked back to reality by the object of his mental wanderings waving a hand in is face and shouting.

  
  


"Hmm? Oh, yes..." He shook his head, offering a rather dazed smile at Sirius, who was frowning.

  
  


"Are you okay? You were really spaced out there..."

  
  


"Oh, I was just thinking about this essay." Another somewhat confused smile. 

  
  


"Don't think too much, you're going to hurt yourself." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, and Remus found himself giving another little sigh. "Okay, that's it. Homework down. You're not acting like yourself."

  
  


"I think I'm just tired." Remus tried very hard not to stare into Sirius' eyes. 

  
  


"Well, you've been burning your brain over that essay..." James added, throwing himself down into a chair next to Remus. 

  
  


"Since when have you had to work hard at schoolwork?" Peter piped up, wrinkling his nose. "Transfiguration is your best subject!"

  
  


"You sure there's not something else on your mind?"

  
  


Trust Sirius to see through Remus' rather feeble defenses.

  
  


"No, not really." Remus shrugged, offering a bright smile to his friends. "I just want to make sure I get top marks, is all."

  
  


"You don't really need to work at it, Moony." James reminded him. "You can write circles around those nerds in Ravenclaw."

  
  


"Damn right he can!" Sirius agreed, clapping Remus on the shoulder. "So knock of the studying...we can find something much more fun to do..."

  
  


"Oh, you go on." Remus tucked away his essay, gathering up his things. "I think I may turn in early."

  
  


"This early?" James frowned as well now. "Come on Moony...it's hardly even dark out."

  
  


"I know, but I really am tired..." 

  
  


"Hey, he wants to miss out on all the fun, he can miss out on all the fun." Sirius said, giving Remus a strange look.

  
  


"You can tell me all about it in the morning." Remus stood up, yawning, and didn't wait for a response before he fled to the safety of the dorm.

  
  


***

  
  
  
  


"I'm getting a little worried about Moony..."

  
  


"Me too." Sirius nodded, eyes not leaving where Remus had disappeared up to the dorms. James was right. Remus was always a bit reserved and quiet, but not like this.

  
  


"He's been acting funny all week." Peter added, and again Sirius nodded.

  
  


"You'd better talk to him Padfoot. He shares with you the most." James pointed out.

  
  


"Yeah..." Sirius thought long and hard, but he couldn't think of a single thing that would be upsetting Remus. And he didn't seem *upset* exactly, just out of sorts.

  
  


"Look, you guys go do whatever, I'm gonna go talk to Moony. Alone."

  
  


"Yeah." James nodded. "Come on Wormtail, let's go see what the first year Hufflepuffs are up to..."

  
  


Sirius waited until James and Peter had left, and headed up to the dorms. It bothered him to see Remus so...out of it. And he really wasn't paying much attention to his schoolwork, which was the most worrying. 

  
  


Sirius entered the dorm, and saw Remus sitting on a window sill, looking out over the grounds.

  
  


"Thought you were going to bed." Sirius said, and was rewarded with a rather panicked jump from Remus.

  
  


"Oh...I..." Fear flashed momentarily across Remus' amber eyes, before settling into something a bit more calm. "I just wanted to watch the stars for a bit."

  
  


"Sure." Sirius sat down on Remus' bed, hands between his knees. "Look, cut the shit Moony. What's going on?"

  
  


"Nothing." Remus sighed and shook his head a little bit. "It's really nothing. I appreciate the concern..."

  
  


"I'm not going to go running back to James and Peter with whatever you tell me, if that's what you're worried about. You know whatever you tell me's just between us." Sirius couldn't understand that Remus would have any dark secrets that he would keep from *him*.

  
  


"No, that's not it." Remus gave a small laugh. 

  
  


"Then what? We're worried about you Moony..."

  
  


"I know." Remus gave a sad smile. "But it really isn't as bad as you're making it out to be."

  
  


"Something's bothering you, that's all that matters." Remus had always been a little...distanced. But Sirius had thought that after six years of unquestioning friendship that they wouldn't have these problems. "What is it? You can tell me...you know you can tell me anything..."

  
  


"No." Remus shook his head, and there was a somewhat sad note to his voice.. "I can't tell you anything."

  
  


"Sure you can." Remus actually thought there were things he needed to keep from him? "I know you're a werewolf, I can't think of anything more secret then *that*."

  
  


Remus titled his head thoughtfully, as though he were thinking very hard about what Sirius had just said. He pursed his lips, and frowned slightly.

  
  


"Anything?" He asked, and the word was rather heavy and serious.

  
  


"Anything." Sirius assured him. Didn't Remus get it? After all they had been through together, didn't Remus realize how much he cared? He had thought he had made clear...

  
  


"What if I were to tell you I enjoyed killing small animals." Remus' voice was dead serious, and Sirius wasn't sure if he was joking or not. His eyes were calm and inquisitive, and Sirius was pretty sure it was legitimate question.

  
  


"I...I don't know." Sirius paused. "I...I guess I'd recommend you get some sort of counseling. I mean...that would be a problem, but I wouldn't stop being your friend over it. I'd get you help."

  
  


"I see." Remus nodded. "All right. What if I told you I enjoyed having sex with animals?"

  
  


"Uh..." Again, Remus' tone and eyes left no room for any sort of argument or misinterpretation. "More therapy. Lots and lots of therapy..." 

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Um...yes?" Remus couldn't be serious. He just couldn't.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because....I think that it's in the same category as the killing of animals...it's some sort of disease..." But Sirius paused. Remus *was* a werewolf, and he did spend one night out of the month as an animal. "Well, I don't know. I guess it would depend."

  
  


"On?"

  
  


"Well, on what sort of animals. I mean...I guess it wouldn't be *too* weird if you were attracted to...I don't know. Lady dogs." Sirius shrugged. Maybe Remus had been right. Maybe he should have just left it alone.

  
  


"And if I told you I enjoyed sex with other men?"

  
  


"I'd fall down on my knees and thank merlin that it's not animals." Sirius said, breathing a sigh of relief.

  
  
  
  


"Well, you'd best get on your knees then." Remus said, averting his eyes.

  
  


"That's...you like other guys? That's what all of this has been about?" Sirius didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Considering all of what it could be, that was....well, that was nothing! "Moony...so what?"

  
  


"Well, I don't know!" Remus snapped. "I don't know how you feel about that. You're rather free with the word 'queer' as an insult, you know."

  
  


"Only when it comes to certain disgusting Slytherins." Sirius shrugged. He didn't much care. He half thought he wouldn't mind a go with another bloke, if the opportunity ever presented itself. And then there was the whole emotional aspect of everything. It wasn't anything he gave much thought to, but having a relationship with another man seemed pretty natural, when he actually thought about it.

  
  


"And you have absolutely no problem with the fact that I'm attracted to other men? Being another man yourself, and therefor subject to my sexual fantasies and desires?"

  
  


"Why should that bother me?" Sirius frowned. What did that have to do with anything. 

  
  


"What if, perhaps, you were changing for bed and I was watching you? Would that make you uncomfortable?"

  
  


"No." Sirius shrugged. "Moony, I walk around without my shirt every chance I get *hoping* girls will look."

  
  


"I'm not a girl." Remus pointed out.

  
  


"No, but you act like one."

  
  


That earned a pillow being thrown at him. Sirius ducked, and grinned. "Come on Moony...I'd *hope* you thought I was good looking. You strike me as the type to have *very* discriminating taste."

  
  


"You honestly wouldn't care if I...if I fancied you?"

  
  


"Well...thinking I'm shag worthy and fancying me are two different things." Sirius said. Was there a point all this, or was it like all the animal questions? What if Remus *did* fancy him? Sirius wouldn't want to hurt him, or lead him on. He certainly wouldn't mind...he was rather certain if allowed, he'd fancy Remus right back. But he wasn't looking for a relationship, with anyone.

  
  


"And if I did fancy you?"

  
  


"I don't know." Sirius looked at Remus hard, thinking. He was pretty certain that Remus was getting at something here. And it wasn't anything that could be just left alone. This had turned out to be rather serious indeed. "I guess...I guess I'd talk to you about it."

  
  


"Then talk."

  
  


***

  
  


Remus wasn't sure what was possessing him. But Sirius was pushing it, and they were alone in the dorm, and Sirius was on his bed...

  
  


//This is a stupid idea.// But Sirius had been rather receptive so far. 

  
  


"Talk?" Sirius looked puzzled.

  
  


"You said if I fancy you, we would talk about it. I fancy you. Let's talk." At least...at least it would be out in the open.

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


A long silence. Well, that hadn't gone as it was supposed to. Remus was half inclined to just leave, and forget it had ever happened. //So much for supposed Gryffindor bravery...//

  
  


"Well..." Sirius continued you. "I...it's not that I don't often have people fancying me, but you're a bit different."

  
  


"Because I'm a boy."

  
  


"Because you're my best friend." Sirius said. "Things would be exactly the same if you were a girl. Generally, a girl falls head over heels, I take her out, I shag her a bit, she gets over it. I can't do that with you, and I don't want to."

  
  


"Of course not." Well, that was rather obvious!

  
  


"It would really screw things up between us, and I don't want that."

  
  


That hadn't exactly been what Remus was expecting. Sirius wouldn't sleep with him because of the complications it would bring.

  
  


"No." Remus agreed, shaking his head. 

  
  


"I care about you a lot." Sirius added, quickly. "You know that, Moony. I've just...I've never looked at you like that. It's hard. You're my best friend. And honestly, I don't know how I stand when it comes to sex with other guys. I'm not against it, but I don't know if it's something I'd want to do all the time. I...I think a relationship with another guy would be a good thing, though..."

  
  


"You don't need to explain yourself." Remus said, quietly. That's what he got for getting his hopes up. Sirius Black would never want him.

  
  


"Yes, I do." Sirius said. "I don't want you thinking that I'm bothered by this or freaked out by this or against this. I just...i just need to really think about it."

  
  


"Think about what?"

  
  


"What we do now." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "If I went out with you, I wouldn't want it to be just a fling."

  
  


"You...you'd consider going out with me?" Remus could barely get the words out.

  
  


"Yes." Sirius nodded. "But...I don't know if I'm ready for a real relationship."

  
  


"That's all right." Remus got up, and walked over until he sat down next to Sirius. "I...I can wait."

And he supposed he could. He would wait as long as Sirius needed him to. He'd wait forever...

  
  


"I hate making you." Sirius said, putting an arm around Remus. "But...I mean...it's better then the other."

  
  


"Oh, yes." Remus nodded. "Much better."

  
  


"And we can keep this between ourselves." Sirius said, laughing slightly. "I don't want to deal with being teased mercilessly until we finally...you know."

  
  


"Oh yes!" Remus nodded. He didn't want to deal with James either. This was...a personal thing. A very personal thing. But he didn't care. It was better that way. He would wait as long as he needed, for Sirius to decided he was ready. It would be worth it.

  
  


"Told you you could tell me anything." Sirius said quietly, and Remus flushed.

  
  


"You did." And it was true. Why had he been so stupid about this? When had Sirius ever judged him? He looked up, his cheeks burning, and Sirius' free hand came up to trail over his cheek. Their eyes met for just a moment, and then Sirius' lips were brushing against his in the gentlest of kisses.

  
  


"Something to hold you over." He said, his voice slightly husky. Remus just nodded, burying his head in Sirius' shoulder. The kiss had sent shivers and tingles up and down his spine. He was shivering slightly, but not from cold or fear. It had been his first kiss, but damned if it would be his last from Sirius! In a few months perhaps, or even a few years, Sirius would come back to him.

  
  


And it would be worth the wait.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  



	2. Worth The Wait

  
  
  
  
  
  


Warning: OotP Spoilers in this chapter. And some R rated slashiness. Not too descriptive, but we know it happens.

  
  


Rating: Soft R

  
  


Pairing: Sirius/Remus

  
  


Summary: Sirius fulfills his promise to Remus...

  
  


Author's Note: This takes place sometime during Order of the Phoenix. Before Christmas, I believe. Christmas is when I actively decided they were the cutest couple ever. This does get a touch sad at the very end, I just...I couldn't have it end on a truly happy note. Not knowing what happens. But it's still uper-fluffy and cute.

  
  
  
  


Worth The Wait

  
  
  
  


//This has been one of the longest days ever...// Remus sighed, running a hand through his greying hair. He closed the door to 12 Grimmauld Place, and leaned against it heavily. He felt old and tired, despite having not even reached middle age.

  
  


"Hello?"

  
  


"It's me, Sirius." Remus called. He stood up, smoothing his robes as Sirius came down the stairs, eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. When he saw Remus, he nodded, and gave a small smile.

  
  


"Back early, huh?"

  
  


"Just a bit." Remus continued straitening himself, but gave it up as a lost cause. 

  
  


"How'd everything go?"

  
  


"Fine." Remus really didn't feel like talking about it. Things were taking their toll on him, and for the next hour or so he just wanted to forget all about it.

  
  


"Doesn't sound like it went fine..." Sirius frowned, his expression almost accusatory.

  
  


"*Things* went fine." Remus said, a bit tersely. "It's me that isn't."

  
  


"None of us are, Moony." Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's tough times."

  
  


"I'm well aware of that." Remus tried to soften his words as best he could. It was difficult, seeing Sirius like this. A bit jumpy, gruff...but in all honesty, he had been seeming more like his old self of late.

  
  


"I know." Sirius sighed as well, giving a ghost of a sheepish grin. "And you're doing a hell of a lot more then me..."

  
  


"For the time being. Look, I really need to sit down." 

  
  


"Oh yeah...come on, I'll fix you some tea. You look like you could use it." Sirius led te way into the kitchen, where Remus gladly sank into a chair.

  
  


"Thank you." He called to Sirius, as an afterthought. He just wanted to sleep for the next ten years. His body-as well as his mind-felt heavy and weighted down. 

  
  


"Not a problem. Moony...do you want to talk about anything?" Sirius asked, sitting down across from Remus.

  
  


"It's...it's nothing specific." Remus explained. "There isn't anything bothering me exactly, not one certain thing. Just everything altogether I suppose."

  
  


"I'm going to be honest with you Moony...you look like shit."

  
  


"Thank you." Remus gave a small, sardonic smile. "Considering you like Mr. Wizarding World yourself..."

  
  


"Hey, I've got an excuse for looking like this. You..." He waved his hand. 

  
  


"Haven't had a job in over a year, have only just begun to eat and bathe regularly. I think we can excuse my less then striking appearance." He really didn't want to fight, but it came so easy now. 

  
  


"Yeah, I guess you're right."

  
  


There was a slightly tense silence. Hard times made for hard people, Remus supposed. The kettle whistled, and Sirius leapt up to pour the tea. He placed a steaming mug in front of Remus, and sat back down.

  
  


"Take it easy." He finally said. 

  
  


"I wish I could." 

  
  


"You can. You do too much, Moony. I've been watching you. Stop volunteering for every little thing. Stop pushing yourself so damn hard. Take some time for yourself." Sirius' voice was earnest, and he leaned forward as he spoke.

  
  


"I just..." Remus trailed off. He supposed that Sirius was right. He *did* go out of his way...but what else could he do?

  
  


"I know. But you don't have to." Sirius frowned, his eyes brighter then Remus had seen them in a while. "You need to take care of yourself."

  
  


"I think...I think I might like to take a nap." Remus said, pursing his lips together. 

  
  


"Good." Sirius nodded. "Drink your tea, and then take a nap. You need it. You've been going since yesterday morning."

  
  


"I suppose you're right." He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. "How...how are you?"

  
  


"Same." Sirius shrugged. "I hate being cooped up in here Moony, I really do."

  
  


"I know." Remus reached across the table and patted Sirius hand. A rather sad gesture, but it was all Remus could really offer. "We'll...we'll get everything straitened out, I promise."

  
  


"Oh, I know." Sirius made a dismissive gesture. "It's just the now that's bothering me."

  
  


They drank their tea in silence, but thankfully it wasn't tense or awkward. It was actually rather comfortable.

  
  


"Thank you, Sirius." Remus said, finishing his tea and standing up.

  
  


"Here...I'll walk you up." Sirius stood as well, and went upstairs with Remus. "Here...use my room. It's the most...you know. Lived in."

  
  


"Thank you." Remus smiled. Yes, it was the cleanest of the bedrooms. He slipped his robes off, stripping down to his jumper and trousers.

  
  


"Hey..." Sirius closed the door behind him, looking somewhat nervous. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he was staring down at the floor, looking up at Remus every so often from beneath a fringe of thick black lashes.

  
  


"Yes?" Remus folded his robes, placing them on a chair. He knew that Sirius was having a hard go of it. 

"I just..." He scratched his head, looking everywhere but at Remus. Obviously something was bothering him.

  
  


"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus asked, quietly. He crossed the room, standing in front of his old friend.

  
  


"Uh..." Sirius looked up, licking his lips nervously. "I was just...thinking. Remembering."

  
  


"Ah. Yes." Remus nodded, smiling softly. "I've been remembering quite a bit myself, lately."

  
  


"Yeah?" Sirius looked up, a ghost of his old smile gracing his lips. "What have you been remembering?"

  
  


"Oh, just....how it was." Remus said. How could he not? He remembered the first war, and how hard that had been. And how they had tried so hard to stay close, but how they had been torn apart in the end, regardless...

  
  


"You don't look too happy..."

  
  


"No." Remus shook his head. "I've been rather hung up on the bad memories. How it was right before..." He trailed off.

  
  


"Don't think about that." Sirius said, quickly. 

  
  


"I can't help it." Remus chuckled softly. "The Order together again, Voldemort returned..."

  
  


"Exactly. We're dealing with it enough now. Do you know...what I think about?" Sirius asked, meeting Remus' eyes.

  
  


"I can imagine." Remus said, lightly. "The havoc you and James used to wreak...the girls you courted..." He smiled, clapping Sirius playfully on the shoulder.

  
  


"No." Sirius shook his head, his hand closing over Remus'. "I think about you."

  
  


"Me?" Remus was taken aback, and he titled his head inquisitively. 

  
  


"Yeah." Sirius licked his lips again, a nervous gesture Remus was surprised he had retained. "I...I made you a promise, you know."

  
  


"You made a lot of promises." Remus said. And all of them impossible, but that was simply Sirius.

  
  


"Yeah, but some of them I meant." Sirius' voice had dropped significantly. 

  
  


"Oh?"

  
  


"Yeah..." Sirius looked as though he were going to say more, but he shook his head a little, and put his other hand on Remus' shoulder, pulling him in close. Remus did nothing, but his expression changed to one of mild confusion, which rapidly became surprise as he felt Sirius' lips against his. They were rough and slightly chapped, and it wasn't a deep kiss. And when Sirius pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Remus', eyes wide and searching.

  
  


"Ah." Was all Remus could say. "I see." He wasn't sure what to do, or what to say.

  
  


"I know...I know I've kept you waiting a damn long time..." Sirius said, and Remus saw his eyes were very bright.

  
  


"It's all right." Remus said, softly. "I...I told you I'd wait, and I meant it."

  
  


In truth, Remus had half forgotten that awkward night in the dorm room, when Sirius had promised him that someday, *someday* they'd be together. When he was ready. And Remus had sworn up and down he would wait forever if he had to. But now it all came crashing back to him.

  
  


"Well, I'm here." Sirius said. "If...if you still want me."

  
  


"I do." Remus nodded, and pressed his lips against Sirius'. He felt hands tighten around him, lips move against his, a lean body pressed tightly against his. He closed his eyes, shuddering, feeling the need coming off of Sirius. All thoughts of a nap were dashed from his mind as he put his arms around Sirius, holding him closely as he parted his lips to Sirius' exploring tongue.

  
  


"I'm sorry." Sirius mumbled, hands working feverishly at the hem of Remus' jumper. 

  
  


"You've nothing to be sorry for." Remus assured him, hands smoothing over Sirius' hair, running down his neck, stroking his back. He thanked the powers that were that Sirius had regained *some* of his old physique. No longer was he quite so lean and gaunt. "But I think perhaps you'd like to slow down a bit?"

  
  


Sirius just chuckled sheepishly, hands fidgeting with the hem of Remus' jumper. "Maybe." He admitted, and Remus just smiled. He had missed that light in Sirius' eyes. It had been dim far too long. 

  
  


"I hate to be practical in a situation like this..." Remus began, but found himself silenced with a rather harsh kiss.

  
  


"Then don't." Sirius mumbled, beginning to pull Remus' jumper up.

  
  


"But...I...have to be." Remus pulled away, cupping Sirius' face in his hands to stall any more hushing kisses. "Have you ever been with another man before?"

  
  


"No..." Sirius shook his head. "Wanted it to be with you..."

  
  


"All right then." Remus nodded. "Then we *are* going to have to take this slow. I...that is, I'm assuming you're planning on...intimacy?"

  
  


"I thought that was sort of obvious." Sirius said, lips curving up in a wry grin.

  
  


"I just wanted to make certain." Remus said, fingers tracing the contours of Sirius' lips.

  
  


"I know how everything works, though." Sirius was quick to tell him.

  
  


"I'm certain you do. But it's still something you've never done before."

  
  


"You have?"

  
  


"Yes." Remus nodded. "Here..." He pulled away, slipping his jumper up and off, and tossing it to te chair where he had lain his robes. 

  
  


"I could have done *that*." Sirius said, hands coming to rest on Remus' bare shoulders. The werewolf had to fight the sudden, ridiculous urge to cover himself. He knew he was nothing remarkable, but he wasn't in that bad a shape. 

  
  


"You could have." Remus agreed, smiling slightly. "But it was quicker and easier that way...here..." He rather unceremoniously began pawing at Sirius' clothing, more determined to get it off of him quickly then with any sort of finesse. 

  
  


"You're pretty good at this..." Sirius muttered, suddenly finding himself in nothing but his trousers. Remus grinned-or came as close as he could-and surveyed exactly what he had uncovered. He supposed they were both shadows of what they had been. But it didn't matter. 

  
  


Remus knew that this was hardly going to be the romantic, tender, beautiful thing his youthful mind had always dreamed of. He didn't exactly want to spoil things by giving Sirius tips or pointers...but...

  
  


//Oh, he'll figure everything out as we go along.// Remus decided, and he more or less did. It was a bit awkward, Sirius going from shy to aggressive and back in turns. But it didn't matter the mechanics of it really, Remus decided, as he lay softly moaning beneath Sirius' relatively talented attentions. Because in every touch, every kiss, every whisper, Sirius conveyed a need and a feeling that was what Remus really wanted.

  
  


It was over far too soon in Remus' opinion. But considering it was the first time in years either one of them had been physically intimate with *anyone*. Of course neither one of them were going to last long.

  
  


"Was it worth the wait?" Sirius mumbled against Remus' neck as he collapsed.

  
  


"Mmm." Remus said, a bit more coyly then he had intended. "I *suppose*..." He shook his hair out of his eyes, deciding he quite enjoyed lying naked and sweating under a similarly clothed Sirius Black.

  
  


"You *suppose*? You *suppose*?" Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Give me an hour or so, and I'll show you exactly what you *suppose* was worth the wait..."

  
  


"A whole hour?" Remus mock pouted. "I need fifteen minutes, tops..."

  
  


It was light hearted, flirtatious banter and it was good. Sirius pressed his cheek against Remus' chest, their hands laced together against the sheets. This had been so long missing in Remus' life. This sense of wholeness, and completion. 

  
  


"It was." He said, in all seriousness.

  
  


"Yeah?" Sirius asked, looking up. His dark eyes were far more alive then Remus could remember seeing them in the past two years.

  
  


"Yes." Remus kissed the top of his head, and settled himself more comfortably against the pillows.

  
  


"Good." Sirius said. And his voice turned earnest as he looked up at Remus, eyes full of what the werewolf could almost term as love. Adoration, certainly. "And I promise I'll never make you wait again, and I'm never gonna leave you."

  
  


"I know." Remus' tone matched Sirius, but in a different manner. Sirius certainly meant what he said. That he would be here, always, in Remus' arms and bed. It was the happiest thought Remus had had in years.

  
  


And he wished he could believe it was true.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  



End file.
